millsberryfandomcom-20200214-history
12/18/2008 - Millsberry Celebrates The Season With All-holiday Festival
MILLSBERRY CELEBRATES THE SEASON WITH ALL-HOLIDAY FESTIVAL By Audrey Smythe-Wei Editor-in-Chief Thursday, December 18, 2008 — Holiday celebration was in full swing as citizens took to the streets of downtown Millsberry. Lights, music, food, and decorations helped everyone get into the holiday spirit and come together for this festive occasion, meant to embrace different holiday traditions. Many citizens were dancing, enjoying food, shopping for gifts and furniture, all while checking out the stands showcasing Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, and Christmas displays. "The lights are always my favorite part. I wish there were more lights. I can't get enough," said the sunglasses-wearing Loretta Rivers as she stood next to the glowing decorations. "Did you know Hanukkah is the 'Festival of Lights'? Sounds like my kind of festival. I just found that out today, actually. It's an eight-day Jewish holiday, celebrating the victory of the Macabees, an ancient Hebrew tribe. This year it starts on December 21st, so it's about to begin," she added. Coach Danner was also spotted enjoying a taste of the holidays. "It's great to experience all the different food," the Coach mumbled with his mouth full. "For me, food is the highlight of the holiday season, so it's nice to see what other people traditionally eat. Kwanzaa actually ends with a ceremonial feast and gift giving, There's nothing like a holiday feast in my opinion," he added. "It sounds like a great time. Kwanzaa honors the heritage of African Americans. Before the feast there are seven days of traditional activities. It's celebrated each year from December 26th to January 1st," the Coach explained, setting off for another snack. Pete Peterson was busy at his stand, showcasing some new holiday decorations. "Christmas is just around the corner now. Not too long until the 25th. Christmas celebrates the birth of Jesus," commented Pete "It's honestly my favorite time of the year. All of the presents under the tree. The snow. I love it all," he added. "This year, I'm going to dress up like Santa Claus for my nieces and nephews. I keep stuffing pillows in my shirt, but it's not really making my belly bounce like a bowl full of jelly," he laughed. "It's great to see all of these different holidays celebrated together. It looks like everyone's really enjoying themselves—and learning something while they're at it," he added. No matter where you are or how you celebrate, the Millsberry Gazette would like to wish a hearty Happy Holidays to one and all. ---- DON'T FORGET TO FINISH YOUR WALK! Thursday, December 18, 2008 — Laslo Balint's Walk for Malawi has been a complete success raising $25,000 to benefit children in Malawi. It's been a wonderful and rewarding experience for many. So rewarding, some are still out there walking! Don't forget, if you haven't finished your walk yet, you can still pick back up where you left off by visiting the Walk for Malawi headquarters. When you get to the Walk for Malawi headquarters, click on "Pick Up Where I Left Off". Then you'll be able to continue on with your walk. Thanks again for participating. See you at the finish line! Category:Gazettes Category:2008 Gazettes Category:December 2008 Gazettes